Late Night Returns
by DarkSwanApprentice
Summary: May and Daisy miss Coulson when he goes on long trips on the zephyr. How do they handle that?


He was gone for weeks on the zephyr. Usually he came back in the day time but this time was different. He was so desperate for a night in his own bed that they arrived back at the base at one in the morning.

He slipped through the silent base, not trying to wake anybody. When he made it to his room he sighed, punched the code in for his door, and went in. He dropped his bag and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the chair at the small desk. He turned around, loosening his tie at the same time, and was surprised to see his bed occupied.

Across the room, his bed was up against the wall. And when he approached it he saw Melinda May asleep. And she wasn't alone.

Next to her was Daisy, snoring with her mouth wide open.

He shook his head and thought about waking them, but they were both sleeping very peacefully. Instead he went to a dresser a few feet away and pulled some sweat pants and a shirt out before going around the corner to the bathroom. They might have been asleep but it still felt innapropriate to change in front of them.

Once he was ready for bed he gathered an extra pillow and blanket from the closet and set them on the couch. He walked back over to his bed and smiled affectionately at the two women.

He carefully reached a hand out and brushed some hair from May's face before touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. Then he pulled the blanket closer around the both of them. The base could get cold some nights.

He turned to walk back to the couch before he felt small fingers close around his wrist. Of course she was awake. Nothing could get past her.

When he turned back around she was propped up on her elbow and staring at him. He stared back for a minute before she moved over and patted the now empty space next to him.

"I can sleep on the couch." He said hoarsely.

"Don't make me get up." She grumbled.

He sighed and crawled into the bed. He turned over and his face was inches from hers.

She had woken up the second he opened the door. Her eyes had flown open, ready to defend herself and Daisy if she needed to. But it was only him. He had returned a lot earlier than expected and was shrugging his coat off. Before he could turn around, she closed her eyes and feigned sleep. She wasn't prepared to explain what she was doing there.

She heard him move around the room, stand in front of her, then go open a door and walk to the bathroom. When he came back there was some rustling and he walked over to stand in front of her again.

It was very hard for her not to twitch when he touched her face. Electricity shot all over her cheek. He was the only person who could do that to her and she hated it sometimes.

When he made to walk away, presumably to sleep on the nearby couch, she made a split second decision. She grabbed his wrist and gestured for him to lay down next to her. This was his bed, after all, she just wasn't willing to move. He protested for a second but she just moved over and told him she didn't want to get up. So he laid down next to her.

"Wanna tell me why you two are in here?" He smirked.

She kept her face neutral. She knew why she was here, when he was gone she missed him and sleeping in his room helped her feel close to him and she slept better. Daisy probably came in here for the same reason. May had taken pity on the girl and hadn't revealed that she was awake and knew she had crawled into the bed too.

"Sometimes I come in here when you're away, your bed is more comfortable than my little standard size one. I think Daisy just missed you. She snuck in here a couple of hours ago. I pretended to be asleep." May lied.

"Of course you did." Phil said. He noticed a small bruise on her face, just above her left eyebrow.

"What happened? Someone finally put you on your ass?" He reached up slowly and barely touched it.

She scoffed. "Simmons has been training with me, I let her land a hit to give her a confidence boost."

Phil smiled, but he was tired. "Goodnight, Melinda." He whispered.

She didn't miss the way he used her first name. "Goodnight, Phil." She replied and turned over to sleep face to face with Daisy who had slept through the entire thing.

Daisy woke up around 5 and was very surprised and slightly embarrassed when she saw Coulson had come back in the middle of the night. But she smiled when she realized how him and May were sleeping.

He was on his back with his arm encircling her. She was using his shoulder for a pillow and had an arm draped over his abdomen.

Officially, they weren't together. But Daisy had never seen two people more perfect for each other, even if the two of them refused to see it that way yet. She saw the way they looked at each other when they thought no one noticed.

Carefully, she scooted to the edge of the bed and snuck out. She was certain they didn't want her there when they woke up.


End file.
